mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuyori Shibata
| birth_place = Kuwana City, Mie | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Japan | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Muay Thai, shoot wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= New Japan Pro Wrestling | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 4 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = 1 | mmalosses = 7 | mmakolosses = 3 | mmasublosses = 3 | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Katsuyori Shibata (born November 17, 1979) is a Japanese professional wrestler and mixed martial arts fighter. In professional wrestling, he is known for his hard hitting offense and his realistic bouts. Professional wrestling career Shibata was an amateur wrestler during his school days and was competing at national level in 1997. His pro debut was October 10, 1999 facing close friend Wataru Inoue on New Japan Pro Wrestling. He and Wataru worked their way up the junior ranks together, though Shibata was a slight step ahead of Inoue throughout their joint rise, and subsequently challenged for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Title first. In 2005, Shibata left New Japan, becoming a free lancer and has most notably fought for Pro Wrestling Noah. One of his more famous matches was a heated confrontation with former amateur wrestler Jun Akiyama. Mixed martial arts career |- |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Record |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Result |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Opponent |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Method |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Event |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Round |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Time |style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"| Location |- |4-7-1 | Loss | Hiroshi Izumi |Decision (Unanimous) |Dynamite!! 2009 |12/31/09 |3 |5:00 | Saitama, Japan |- |4-6-1 | Win | Tokimitsu Ishizawa |TKO (Punches) |DREAM.12 Cage of the Rising Sun |10/25/09 |1 |4:52 | Osaka, Japan |- |3-6-1 | Win | Ikuhisa Minowa |Decision (Unanimous) |DREAM.8 Welter Weight Grand Prix 2009 First Round |4/5/09 |2 |5:00 | Nagoya, Japan |- |2-6-1 | Loss | Hayato Sakurai |TKO (Punches) |Dynamite!! 2008 |12/31/08 |1 |7:01 | Saitama, Japan |- |2-5-1 |style='background: #c5d2ea'|zDraw | Yasuhito Namekawa |Draw |DEEP - 38 Impact |10/23/08 |3 |5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |2-5 | Loss | Yoshihiro Akiyama |Submission (Gi Choke) |DREAM.5 Light Weight Grand Prix 2008 Final Round |7/21/08 |1 |6:34 | Osaka, Japan |- |2-4 | Loss | Jason Miller |TKO (Punches) |DREAM.3 Light Weight Grand Prix 2008 Second Round |05/11/08 |1 |6:57 | Saitama, Japan |- |2-3 | Loss | Heo Min Seok |TKO (Punches) |K-1 - OLYMPIA HERO'S 2007 in KOREA |10/28/07 |2 |1:31 | Seoul, South Korea |- |2-2 | Loss | Kazushi Sakuraba |Submission (Armbar) |K-1 HERO's - Tournament Final |09/17/07 |1 |6:20 | Yokohama, Japan |- |2-1 | Loss | Ralek Gracie |Submission (Armbar) |K-1 Hero's - Middleweight Tournament Opening Round |07/16/07 |1 |3:05 | Yokohama, Japan |- |2-0 | Win | Yoshihisa Yamamoto |TKO (Punches) |K-1 Hero's 8 |3/12/2007 |1 |0:09 | Nagoya, Japan |- |1-0 | Win | Webster Dauphiney |Submission (Arm-Triangle Choke) |Jungle Fight 2 |5/15/2004 |1 |0:52 | Manaus, Brazil |- External links * * Professional wrestling profile Category:Japanese professional wrestlers Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:1979 births Category:Living people ja:柴田勝頼